


Just Try It

by MORENADECA



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MORENADECA/pseuds/MORENADECA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara gets excited and Nyssa is a special snowflake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Try It

Today was their anniversary. Sort of. Nyssa was not the sentimental type, not really, but she would never be able to forget the day that her entire world changed. It had been one year ago exactly that she had encountered Sara. Sara. Her beloved. Who was currently partaking in one of her favorite pastimes, watching the sunrise from their chambers. She was beautiful with her hair down and silhouetted by the rising sun. Even with Sara facing away from her, Nyssa could see that she was very excited. Her Beloved was usually excited about one thing or another, it was one of the things that she loved about the blonde, but this seemed different somehow. 

"Beloved?” Sara turned from the window, a huge smile on her face. 

"Yeah?” 

"What has you in such good spirits today?” 

"The mission.” 

"The mission? Are you no longer bothered by the taking of lives?” she asked with a frown. She was glad that Sara was finding her place in the League but the deaths chip away at one’s humanity. Sara had been through so much and yet she was still so pure. The thought that taking a life brought her Beloved joy was worrisome to Nyssa.  

  


"What? Oh, no. I understand that it is my duty, but I am not happy to take a life.” 

"I do not understand.” 

"The mission is in Texas!” 

"Yes.” 

"This will be the first time I’ll be back in the U.S. since before The Gambit.” 

"I see. I need to grab some toiletries.” Nyssa said and headed to the bathroom. 

Sara had noticed the tone Nyssa had used. It had changed from one moment to the next. Sara thought that Nyssa sounded sad. Why would she be sad? Nyssa was hard to read most days and on days when she let her emotions through Sara knew that there was something else going on with her. What was it about today that had Nyssa letting her guard down? Today had to be of some significance if Nyssa was this shaken up. And yes, her voice changing noticeably was the equivalent of someone else having a break down. Sara took a moment to think about today. When she realized what day it was and how what she said could be interpreted, she intercepted Nyssa on her way to the bathroom. 

"Nyssa. I am excited to be back in America.”

"I understand.” "No. You really don’t. Do you know why I am so excited?” 

"I assume it has to do w…” Sara didn’t let her finish.  

“You’re wrong.” 

"You didn’t let me finish.” 

“Because whatever you are thinking you are wrong.” 

“You can’t know that. Can’t know what I was going to say.”

"Was it something along the lines of me leaving? Going off to find my family. Escaping the League and heading home. Am I close?” Sara said with her arms crossed over her chest. Nyssa didn’t answer.

"Yeah, I thought so, and that is why am telling you that you are wrong. The League is my family now and you are my home. I don’t need to escape. I am exactly where I need to be.” Nyssa was looking at her like she didn’t believe her. 

"The reason I am so excited to be back in the U.S. is because of Pop Tarts.” 

“What?” 

"Yeah.” If the look on Nyssa’s face before had been one of sadness, then this was definitely Nyssa’s angry look. Why would Nyssa be angry about Pop Tarts? Honestly the mood swings were intense this morning. Nyssa was all about nutritious foods, but surely she couldn’t be this upset over Sara eating a couple of Pop Tarts. She was about to ask her why she was so upset about it when Nyssa spoke again. 

"Who is this Pop Tart?” It was Nyssa’s turn to cross her arms. 

“What?” “You have just stated that I am your home and yet you are titillating with anticipation to see this po…” 

“It’s a pastry.” 

“What?” 

"A Pop Tart, not a who, a what. It is a small rectangle of processed sugar that one usually has for breakfast. It is completely unhealthy but so damn yummy. I haven’t had one in years and I am very excited to get my hands on one.” She explained. 

Sara could see the blush making its way onto Nyssa’s face and knew what would come next. Nyssa would feel silly due to her sudden burst of emotions and she would close herself off to Sara. There was no way that she was going to let Nyssa close herself off, not today. She closed in on her and wrapped her arms around the assassin. Nyssa was doing her best to not look at Sara but the blonde would have none of that. 

"Nyssa. Please look at me.” She bent her head and locked gazes with the woman that held her heart. She didn’t say anything. She knew what was coming and even though she would put a stop to it she still loved it when Nyssa lost control of her carefully built walls. When Sara could crack her way past those walls Nyssa had carefully crafted after a life of being raised in the League, there was a very unexpected reaction. She babbled. Intensely. It was the cutest thing Sara could have ever imagined, that her master assassin girlfriend actually babbled uncontrollably. She was brought out of her musings when she heard Nyssa speak. 

"I feel like a fool. Honestly Sara, how could you find me desirable when I…” Sara interrupted her. 

“I always find you desirable even when you are jealous of a pastry.” 

“I wasn’t jealous, and you need to stop interrupting me.” Nyssa huffed indignantly. 

"Sure, if you say so, and I have to interrupt you because otherwise you will babble until you blush and storm off because you feel silly for babbling and as much as I love to stare at your ass as you walk away, I would rather you and your ass stay here with me.” She had her arms around the taller woman and as she finished her little pep talk she leaned over and kissed her.  

\----- 

Sara hated flying. Not as much as she hated boats but it was a close second. This was the longest flight she had ever been on and it had been preceded by a damn boat ride. Honestly Ra’s was trying to kill her. They had trekked down the mountain, taken a boat to one of the islands, where they took a plane to Shanghai so that they could catch another plane that would take them to America. It was a pain in the ass and now Sara was grumpy. After way too many hours for her liking, they were finally in Austin. It was time for work. 

They had to scout their mark and decide on the best way to take him out. The man was not very smart. He had virtually no security and both assassins knew that it would be an easy assignment. As the senior League member Nyssa decided that it would be most beneficial for them to take out the mark now seeing how he was alone in his home. Sara agreed. This way they could get work out of the way and spend the weekend having a romantic anniversary getaway. 

They didn’t even have to break into the house, the front door was unlocked. Sara nodded to Nyssa before they split up. Sara went upstairs and stomped around a bit to get the mark’s attention. Nyssa slipped into the room he had been in and poisoned his drink before making her way outside. She met up with Sara on the roof. 

Sara had heard the mark walk up the stairs and she made her way out of a window and on to the roof. They sat in silence listening to the man walking through the house calling out to no one. They heard him work his way back to the room he had been in, and 15 minutes later they heard the thump. The man had finished his drink; the poison had done its job, and now all Nyssa and Sara had to do was verify that the man was dead. 

It wasn’t even midnight when Nyssa and Sara were making their way back to the safe house. It had been a long day so both women prepared for bed.   

\---- 

Sara woke up to a very smug brunette assassin kissing a trail down her body. Judging by the amount of moisture she felt between her legs, Sara knew that Nyssa had been awake for a while and she had been busy. It amazed her that her body reacted to Nyssa’s touch even when she was asleep. 

"This has to be the best way to wake up.” Nyssa couldn’t answer, she had her mouthful but Sara got the message when she felt Nyssa bite down before soothing the sting with her tongue. She buried her hands into dark locks and arched her back, pressing her chest further into Nyssa’s mouth. Sara had made it clear that she loved Nyssa and that she had no intention of leaving, but Nyssa was still on a mission. She was going to give Sara what she deserved, a romantic weekend to celebrate their anniversary.  That started with morning sex, a late breakfast, afternoon sex, some sightseeing- Sara was such a tourist sometimes, an early dinner and then some more sex. It was after all an anniversary.  

  


The sun was high in the sky and the Texas heat was in full swing as Nyssa and Sara held hands on their way to the Baylor Street Art Wall.

“Come on!” Sara was tugging Nyssa’s hand. 

When Nyssa turned to look at her, Sara took her breath away. The way her blue eyes were shining, the smile on her face, her hair being swept by the breeze, all the small things that made Sara beautiful and made Nyssa feel her heart beat faster. Sara dragged her into the H-E-B and before she knew it Nyssa was standing in an isle surrounded by boxes. 

"Beloved?” 

"I told you. I want a Pop Tart.” Sara was perusing all the boxes. Nyssa had very rarely seen Sara this concentrated. 

“What flavor do you think I should get?” 

"I haven’t the slightest clue.” It took twenty minutes, two shopping baskets, and several very undignified eyes rolls from Nyssa, but Sara had settled on eight different flavors. They picked up some drinks and paid for their bounty before they made their way to the park across the street. 

"We are doing this together!” The look on Nyssa’s face told her everything she needed to know. Nyssa did not want to eat any of that. 

“Come on. There are two in each packet and you are totally going to help me.” Nyssa knew there was no escaping this. She simply sighed internally in resignation and smiled at her beloved.

“Okay then first we are going to try…” she reached into the bag and pulled out the first box, “Chocolate Fudge! It’s a sign!” 

She tore open the package and pulled out one brown rectangle and handed it to Nyssa before removing the other one for herself. Nyssa broke off a piece of hers and waited for Sara to take a bite out her Pop Tart. When she heard the blonde moan at the taste of the small breakfast pastry, Nyssa tentatively popped the piece into her mouth. It was foul. She had to fight the urge to spit it out. It tasted like raw dough and candle wax with a hint of chocolate. Of course she wasn’t going to tell Sara that. She had been looking forward to this and Nyssa was going to indulge her. 

"So? Do you like it?” 

"It is…interesting.” She could see Sara’s smile falter for just a second before she decided that it was probably the flavor. The blonde reached into the bag once more and pulled out the next box. Frosted Blueberry. It took way too much League training for Nyssa to not groan at the taste of each different flavor. Sara seemed to be enjoying herself greatly. Each new time Sara bit into a different colored pastry she moaned. That was the part that Nyssa was enjoying the most.  They went through Cinnamon Roll, S’more, Wild Berry, Peanut Butter, Cookies & Crème, and finally Frosted Strawberry. 

"Which one was your favorite?”  

"I found the last one to be the most pleasing one.” She actually didn’t like any of them but if she had to pick the one she disliked the least was the strawberry one. It may be because it tasted more like jam or maybe her taste buds were numb by that point. Honestly it didn’t matter. They were done now. She wouldn’t have to eat anymore of them and Sara was happy, that was all that Nyssa could want, for Sara to be happy. They gathered their wrappers into one of the boxes and packed the rest of their treats into the bag before taking off.  

\---- 

Sara had noticed that Nyssa was a bit off all afternoon. They had spent all day doing touristy things and while Nyssa was usually quiet she seemed to be too quiet today. When they had finally made it back to the safe house Nyssa had headed straight for the bathroom and turned on the shower. She hadn’t even asked Sara to join her. Sara was sitting on the bed frowning when she heard something fall in the bathroom. 

“Nyssa? Are you alright?” When she got no answer, Sara opened the door. From the time that she met Nyssa, she had seen her do many things, but nothing had surprised her or scared her as much as what Nyssa was doing now. 

Nyssa was kneeling on the ground, clutching the toilet bowl in a death grip and emptying her stomach into it. Nyssa’s hair was sticking to her face and her neck and her body was shacking with all the heaving she was doing. It took Sara a moment to realize what was happening and that maybe she should be doing something to help. She rushed to Nyssa’s side and held back her hair while she rubbed soothing circles on her back. Sara was at a loss as to what else she should do. Sara had never seen Nyssa look so vulnerable and it was throwing her off. 

The heaving finally stopped and Nyssa sat back. She looked exhausted. Sara helped her to her feet and over to the sink to help her rinse her mouth and clean up a bit. Then she took Nyssa straight to bed. 

"How are you feeling?” 

"I am fine.” Sara simply raised an eyebrow that told Nyssa she was full of shit. 

"I have felt better.” 

"What’s wrong? How long have you been feeling sick? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

"I did not want to spoil our weekend.” 

"Hey, you are not spoiling anything. And you need to tell me when you are feeling sick so that I can help. We are in this together, are we not?” Nyssa nodded 

"Then we- as in together- will get through it.” 

“Yes, Beloved.” 

“You rest, I will make you something to eat.” 

"It will not be Pop Tarts will it?” 

"No, I’ll make you some chicken broth.” The fact that Nyssa didn’t put up a fight was what had her worried. Nyssa was a fighter. She refused to give into anything so watching her curl up in bed and slip off to sleep was startling. As she made her way to the kitchen to make Nyssa some comfort food Sara started talking to herself. 

“Why would I cook her Pop Tarts? The woman is delirious! We already ate a bunch of th…” It was then that Sara discovered what was wrong with Nyssa. She was chastising herself for being so dumb. She pretty much poisoned her girlfriend with raw dough and processed sugars, and because Nyssa was Nyssa she hadn’t said anything about it. 

Sara made sure Nyssa was getting enough fluids and sleep and that there was a trash bin next to Nyssa’s side of the bed just in case. Despite her best efforts, Nyssa had thrown up several times that afternoon as well as throughout the night. She felt better in the morning but Sara insisted that she stay in bed and rest. She complied for the most part, the only exception being when Sara went back to the store for some more groceries. Nyssa took that opportunity to take a shower and change the bed sheets. She had been sweating all night and while Sara didn’t seem to mind she definitely did. 

The next morning found Nyssa feeling much better health wise, but extremely guilty. 

"I am truly sorry Beloved.” 

"Why are you apologizing?” 

"I wanted to give you a romantic weekend and instead of spending these few days making love to you, I have been sick and you have had to spend them caring for me.” 

“Nyssa, it is not your fault you got sick. It’s my fault for making you eat all of those Pop Tarts, and caring for you is a way for me to show you how much I love you, even when you are all clammy and pukey. As for the romantic weekend, we didn’t fail. We have spent multiple days cuddled up in bed, watching movies and the sunset. That is pretty romantic to me, so you need to stop worrying about wooing me. You already have me. You have wooed the ever living crap out of me.” 

It was the first time in a while that Sara had heard Nyssa laugh and she was proud of herself and of her speech. She could tell that Nyssa was back to herself and decided that she needed to help ease Nyssa’s mind. 

“Now if you are feeling up to it, I bet we can still finish the weekend off with a bang.” 

She was already straddling Nyssa and grinding her hips into the brunette.   


End file.
